Tension
by Silverone
Summary: A set of fics done for a challenge for warriorslash on lj. This first chapter, Nagamasa really doesn't know what to do about Cao Pi's attentions at all. One sided Cao Pi/Nagamasa.


**Title: **Tension  
**Characters/Pairings: **One sided Cao Pi/Nagamasa  
**Prompt: **012. favoritism  
**Summary: **Nagamasa's new lord is showing a little too much interest in his personal life. Takes place between the first and second Orochi games.  
**Notes: **Warriors Orochi gave me the really strong impression that Cao Pi actually thought very highly of Nagamasa, which pinged in a really strange way to me, since Cao Pi doesn't seem to impress easily, especially with goody two shoes types. Also, I think Cao Pi becomes an idiot when faced with pretty things (as proven by his first meeting with Zhen Ji).

Maybe it was just the fact that Nagamasa was used to being his own Lord and thus hadn't known the favor of another. Yes. That had to be it. That explained why he felt so uncomfortable whenever Cao Pi devoted attention to him. The way Cao Pi questioned him about Omi, the Azai, Nobunaga, Oichi, his family, his favorite foods, his honor, sex… Okay, it wasn't normal. But it wasn't his place to say. The man had defeated him and dened to spare his life. Nagamasa knew the consequences of not repaying a debt and wasn't going to renege on one of the most ruthless men in all of China. Still, he would have liked the space. Or for the man to stop accompanying him on his patrols.

"It truly is impressive that the peasants have settled in so well. One would think there would be more panic," Cao Pi mused as they passed a local tea shop where Japanese and Chinese patrons alike were busy betting on a game of Shogi.

Waving at a few of the men as they continued their walk through town, Nagamasa nodded. "With you and your father around, they have nothing to fear," he said, admiration creeping into his voice, despite himself. His Brother could have learned a thing or two about governance from the Cao clan. They ruled with a strong hand, but knew that cruelty didn't garner respect.

"No, my friend. Not us alone. It's people like you who truly put their hearts at ease," Cao Pi said it with that strange smile that Nagamasa had come to realize was reserved for only a select few people, himself included. It was something that was both pleasing and discomforting, though more the latter than the former.

By now they were leaving the town and entering farmland that been left fallow and thus was empty of workers. They were dangerously alone. "I do not believe I have accomplished all that much. I just do what I can," Nagamasa said it with a blush, not quite sure if Cao Pi had ulterior motives.

The twist of Cao Pi's mouth seemed to answer that question. "Nagamasa, you are a man of Wei now. Do you think we'd keep you around if your talents were meager?"

It wasn't the way the words were said that caused Nagamasa to halt but the look Cao Pi was giving him. The other man wasn't talking about Wei at all, but about himself. There was a tension in the air that was ready to snap and Nagamasa found himself choosing his words carefully.

"My lord… I shall serve you as best as I can. But… understand there are things that my honor will not allow," it was said a little too boldly, but Nagamasa felt firm in his conviction.

The tree that suddenly met Nagamasa's back and the hands bracing his shoulders wasn't the response he'd expected. "Is it always about your honor? Your honor and your love? Is there so little honor in serving me?" The smile was gone and there was now anger and resentment there. Nagamasa regretted what he said, but decided to stand firm.

Carefully reaching up, Nagamasa pried Cao Pi's hands from his shoulders, being as gentle as possible. "My lord, I would not serve you if my honor did not dictate such. I just meant that there are things that my honor doesn't require me to do. But, before you ask, never once have I been ashamed of serving you," he said as he finally broke Cao Pi's hold, looking him straight in the eyes. They held gazes for what seemed a century before Cao Pi threw a hand up in the air and laughed, causing Nagamasa to flinch.

Turning away, Cao Pi continued laughing for several moments, until he mastered himself. When he finally looked back at Nagamasa, Cao Pi's smile was lighter. "Despite what others say," he brushed a hand through his bangs, "you are truly a difficult man to deal with." That same almost gentle smile now graced Cao Pi's face, one that was long suffering, but glad for it. The strange tension was gone and Nagamasa was actually more unnerved than before.

"My Lord?"

"Do not worry about it," Cao Pi waved dismissively. "Even I have difficulty understanding it. Let us put this behind us, hmm?" It wasn't really a question, but an order as Cao Pi had started walking down the path again.

"Y-yes My Lord," Nagamasa said as he fell in step beside him. Time passed in silence before Cao Pi stopped abruptly, forcing Nagamasa to halt and look at the strangely.

"This is beginning to bore me. I think we shall part ways. For now," Cao Pi smirked as he turned back. "Oh and Nagamasa? You are not off the hook." And the tension was back in the air again, though Nagamasa didn't have the guts to call Cao Pi on it.


End file.
